You May Not Believe
by Veyline
Summary: Gon was the newly Adopted in Zaoldyeck Family, Killua having a fiancee and his Fiancee is also an assassin, They didn't really meet that much, Warning : This might be Really OOC, Here, they were at their 19th, Please Enjoy :) So many typos too please Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Author : I don't know why i wanted to make fanfics, but i think i really love to make one :3

Disclaimer : I do not own Hunter x Hunter :)

* * *

I might have Typo and bad grammar so please forgive me since its only my first Fanfic here, This story goes~ KilluaxOC

OC Name : Ravielyn Angel

Age : 19

Hair : Long Straight – Red Brown

Eyes : Diamond Blue (turns brown when she gets annoyed or pissed off)

Likes : tease killua

Dislikes : When someone showed up from nowhere

Appearance : White dress with Black Ribbon on the waist, White high heels and Big Black Flower on her hair

Let's Get to the story !

* * *

Fall, 13th, 8:25AM

"Gon, Wake up.. hey Gon!" Killua shouted, Gon yawned as he said "oh, killua good morning!" with a slight smile on his face, Killua gives Gon's forehead a flick and sighs heavily "Right, now you're awake go take a bath and get ready, I'll only give you 15 minutes" Killua stands up and opened the door, but before he get out of Gon's room gon asked "oh? Where are we going, Killua?" Killua gets annoyed and said "You forget things easily aren't you? I'm going to teach you how to kill, since you are now part of the Zaoldyeck family, geez, so now you go take a bath and get ready, damn you making me repeat myself" Gon nods and Killua goes out of Gon's room

"Why I couldn't get mad to him? Seriously, Gon.." he muttered so no one else hear it

"Onii-chan! We really got a new family member?" Alluka asked happily

"Eh? Oh yeah, his name's Gon, err.. wait, you really did not know? Wasn't Kalluto or either mom tell you?" Killua asked confusedly

"Emm.. nope? They didn't tell me anything" Alluka said truthfully

"Oh well, Gon's now taking a bath, I'll let you meet him after he come down, 'kay?" Killua smiled to his little sister

"Okay onii-chan!" Alluka smiled happily and then walked away

Killua sighs heavily and looked at his watch "Hmm.. wait what? It's been half hour already, gon haven't finished yet?" he muttered and go back to Gon's room

Once Killua gets inside gon's room, gon was putting on his clothes and he realized that Killua was there, he slightly turn his face to Killua "Oh killua, you waited?"

"Oh my god, gon, its been half hour already, I said I only give you 15 minutes, you're late again, Mou!" Killua said with an annoyed tone and then he chuckle "Oh well.. since you're ready now, lets go downstairs, don't forget to eat" then he turned to the door "You sound like an old man, Killua" Gon said and he burst his laughter, Killua hit Gon's head "Stop joking around, damn you" Killua gets a bit annoyed and then he laugh

They gone downstairs, Alluka was there, she gives Killua and Gon a sweet-looking smile

"Hey Alluka, here's Gon" Killua pat his little sister

"Gon.. onii-chan?" Alluka said shyly

"Hey, Alluka" gon greets her with a smile

"Onii-chan, wasn't you supposed to go to the training ground with Gon onii-chan?" Alluka asked

"Ehm, yeah, you want to come with us Alluka?"

"No.. I want to stay at home today, thanks for asking anyway"

"Oh well.. okay then, we're going now Alluka! See you later"

"See you later Onii-chan!"

Gon and Killua gets out of the house and they walk to the Training ground, (it was like 2-3km from their mansion, so they walked there), but then Killua stopped, Gon turn his head over killua

"Huh? What's wrong killua? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm good, let's get going again"

"Okay!"

_Darn.. what was that? I couldn't even tell who is coming, this aura isn't normal.. _Killua thought in his head, Killua tried to look normally, and they walked again,

-15 Minutes has passed- and they reach their destination, the training ground

"Right! We're here now, Gon!"

"Phew.. I'm exhausted, Hahahaha"

"That's really not typical of you!" Killua laughed and he stopped immediately and turn his head to his right, he sees two person there, one is a girl and one is a guy

"Killua? Are you-" Killua covered Gon's mouth and they're now silent for some time

"Wh-"

"Killua.. I've been waiting for you" the girl with White Dress, Black ribbon on her waist, White high heels and Big Black Flower on her hair said while walking near Killua

"Huh? Ravie..? what are you doing here?"

"Hmm.. are you Gon if im not mistaken?" she asked, and she slightly smile to Gon who was nodding

"Don't try to kill him, Ravie" Killua stared at Ravie while Gon is sweat-dropping there

"N-no I won't do something reckless like that" She sweat-dropped, gets her hand off Gon, and Gon can move now

"Good.."

"Anoo.. Killua? Who is she anyways?" Gon asked

"Ugh.. she's my.. Fiancee.. her name's Ravielyn, you can call her Ravie or Vie(read:Pie)"

"Uh-huh.. and by the way, I bring Hisoka here" she gives Killua and Gon a smile

"W-WHAT?! HISOKA?!" Gon and Killua said simultaneously

"Yup.., Hisokaaaa, come here!"

"H-Hey.. Don't you know how dangerous is he?" Gon asked with a really small voice, almost like whispering to himself but, unfortunately Ravielyn heard him

"Umm.. yeah I know, he's one of my-" While she was about to explain Hisoka already beside her

"-I'm her co-worker, it's been awhile, wasn't it Gon, Killua?" With his usual tone and a sly smile on his face

"You do still look gayish, Hisoka" Killua said with a really annoyed tone

"Hisoka.." Gon shivered

"Hm?.. what is it Gon?"

"Ugh.. N-no Nothing.."

"Ravie, what are you doing here anyway? You done with your work already? How many you got today? Oh and, I'm going to teach Gon, how to do this and that etc. so can you not disturb us for now? And bring that Hisoka away from us, I don't really like him, he had a really damn annoying face!"

"I'm here because I miss you, what else? Yeah I'm done with my work, I got about 74 Clients, each clients give me almost 925 Million Dollars, and.. yeah, I might can get Hisoka away but let me help with the teaching, please?"

"Right, I'll let you Help but, get that Hisoka away from us, now?"

"Okay, then.. Hiso-"

"Wait, Hisoka, can I ask you something?" Gon asked with a really energic tone

"Hm? What is it Gon?"

"Will you fight me someday?"

"Yeah sure, but I will not fight you until you're strong enough, okay?"

"Ugh, you underestimated me? Well okay then"

"No, but now you're not worth to be killed yet"

"Geez.."

"Gon.., are you serious?"

"I am Dead serious Killua"

"Okay then, what ever you say"

"Okay now? Hisoka, sorry but you have to go, if no, Killua not going to marry me for real.."

"You're no fun seriously Rav"

"Hey stop calling me that, Ravie is good!, and go away now, geez"

"But it suits you, you look cute with that nickname, well then, see you again tomorrow"

"Make sure you didn't disappoint me again, Gahhaah! See ya Hisoka"

Hisoka takes his leave and Killua already been staring at Ravielyn for awhile

"Hm? What is it killua?"

"What did he do to you? Why you said 'Make sure you didn't disappoint me again'? did he do something to you?"

"N-no, he didn't do anything, really"

"Oh? Your face doesn't seem to say so.."

"Ngaaahh, you didn't believe in me?"

"N-not like that, I'm just kidding, okay ? d-don't cry!"

"Killua you're being rude to a girl.." Gon burst into his laughter

"W-wha.. Gon! Help me calm her down, nee, onegaiii"

"No way! You mess it up by yourself, so I think you should take care of it by yourself"

"Ravie~ " Killua gives a warm kiss on Ravielyn's forehead and he smiled

"H-huh? K-killua..?" She reddened

_It's something unusual you do to me.. Killua.. It's been almost a year since you last kissed me.. and it's the first time I see you smiled in front of me.. _She thought to herself

"Hmm? What's wrong? You don't like to be kissed?"

"No, Nothing, you can go to the main topic now"

"Main topic?"

"Did she means.. to teach me?" Gon said immediately

"Yup! You're right on the point, Gon! Okay so you two go to the main ground, I'll be watching"

"Well.. okay then"

The training has begun, Gon was really energic, Killua was having fun teaching Gon, until they noticed, they already spent almost 2 hours.. and they realized that something is wrong, Ravielyn's Aura isn't normal

"Ravie? What's wrong? Something bothering you?" Killua stared at Ravielyn

"Nothing, you can keep on your training"

"Okay.."

_I know something was bothering her, was it because Hisoka? But, I didn't know anything about it, should I find out? No, I might be interfere, but if I don't find out, it's the same like i'm letting her in a trouble, Damn, what should I do?.. _Killua thought to himself, then gon touched his back

"Killua? Did you hear what I say?"

"S-sorry I was spacing out, what was it?"

"I say, I think we need to take a rest, I'm kind of tired now"

"Oh, yeah sure, let's take a rest now"

_Yosh, good time gon, I can find out what is wrong with Ravie.._

"Ravie? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah I'm good, you're done with the training?"

"You really didn't pay attention aren't you? For god's sake what is really wrong with you?" Killua Lie down to Ravielyn's thigh

"Killua.. I'm sorry" she whispered and no one hear her

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Nothing.. anyways where is Gon?" she kindly said while stroking Killua's hair

"He's going back to the mansion, why you asked?"

"Ooh, you didn't go back to the mansion with him?" she smiled

"Hmm? You're not coming with?"

"No, I gotta go soon, you can go back to the-"

Killua kissed her lips and hugged her, Ravielyn reddened couldn't move as she closed her eyes and thought

_I could maybe do it now.. but I'll wait until Killua get out of here, Killua's sense very sensitive and sharp, he would notice that someone is here, this guy is not Killua's average, he's at my level of Nen... even though Killua is actually pretty strong.. but.. _she haven't finished yet and then Killua stopped his kiss and left, and after Killua left, Ravielyn stand up

"I really is a stupid person, I almost get my guard-off because of Killua's kiss, and you really is interesting, what do you want here? You bastard really pissed me off!" She showed her Aura and she licked her lips "Come! Give it your all, because I'm not going to hold back!" she let her bloodlust came out

Killua was on his way to the mansion, did he feel Ravielyn's Bloodlust? Hope no.. and who is the guy that makes Ravielyn pissed off?

* * *

To be continued to the Next Chapter!

Please Review if you want me to Continue, Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author : A-anoo.. here's my second chapter! please R&R!

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Hunter x Hunter, but i hope i do XD

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_I really is a stupid person, I almost get my guard-off because of Killua's kiss, and you really is interesting, what do you want here? You bastard really pissed me off!" She showed her Aura and she licked her lips "Come! Give it your all, because I'm not going to hold back!" she let her bloodlust came out _

_*Flashback Ends*_

"I wonder why, but you really is good, I was at my very perfect Zetsu yet you still can discover me without En?" the guy said slyly

"Hey, my insticts are at the same level as Hisoka, don't joke around with me" Ravielyn get really pissed off and her eyes turned brown suddenly

"That's what I love from you, gets pissed of easily! Hahaha" The guy burst his laughter

"Tch, shut your mouth, Kuroro! You're not going anywhere, you really will regret on coming here" she puts her hands on hips

"Doubt that" Kuroro rolled his eyes and gets in front of Ravielyn "You're the one going to regret of challenging me" Kuroro punches Ravielyn "You're the one that's not going anywhere" and kicked Ravielyn

_Shit, what am I doing now? Cant move? At time like this? Kuroro will get me easily, god, I'm really pissed off now _Ravielyn thought in her head and then punch back in Kuroro's face "You're playing dirty, I'm going to kill you this time"

"Oh, really? Look at yourself, dear~ "

"Huh? Wha-" Ravielyn spits out of blood "W-when did.."

"Hey! It's really not typical of you, you know, THE Ravielyn I know is a tough girl, or maybe because you're in love with a person named 'Killua'?"

_Where in the whole world he know about Killua? Did someone tell him? Hisoka? No way in hell Hisoka would tell this bastard _she thought again "Who tell you about Killua? And.. I will never let you blame Killua, he did nothing!" she scream with a really pissed off-tone

"Huh? Why? But, the past 2 year before you met that person named Killua, you can beat me in just a split second, then what else if its not that Killua's fau-" he stopped midway and looked at Ravielyn who stared at him with a really deadly gaze

"Didn't I told you not to mention 'his' name? are you deaf?"

_Since when did she get that really deadly gaze on her? Nothing has changed, her wounds haven't healed yet, but.. why her Aura gets really strong? _Kuroro thought in his head

"You asked why? It's all your fault"

"Shit, I think I shouldn't say any more words now, I'm going to be serious"

"Tch, you stupid person will never hear any warning, well okay, challenge accepted" Ravielyn gets behind Kuroro and stabbed him immediately

"Just, when did you?"

"Don't talk, or I'm going to broke your bones here and now"

"Try me"

"Don't talk-"

"Stop it! He's just trying to provoke you, Ravie" Killua who suddenly appear screamed to Ravielyn

"W-what?! Killua since when did you get there?!"

"I got a really bad feeling when you say you got something to do, and when I kissed you, I know you where thinking of something"

"H-how do you kno-" and Ravielyn spits out of bloods again "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You shouldn't take your eyes off me" Kuroro stabbed Ravielyn with a sly smile

"Ravie !" Killua stared at Kuroro

"You got a really scary stare there"

"Don't you dare get your hands on her, I don't care who are you but, you will regret of hurting her"

"Huh? Why do I have to regret on doing it?"

"I think I don't have to tell you about it, but you really is going to die"

"Huh? What are you ta-" he spits out of blood and he realized that Ravielyn's blade were stabbed to him "Since when did you?"

"I don't need to tell you, and it wasn't me who's doing it, look at there" she's pointing to the sky and there was Hisoka who gives a cold stare to Kuroro

"What the hell, Hisoka?! Why were you here?"

"Just like what Killua's saying, you're going to regret of hurting her" Hisoka said a sly tune and fly down in front of Kuroro "Now, hear me out, You're just so lucky that Ravielyn is sick, just because of the accident 2 years ago, the curse on her wont wore off and getting worst"

"If the curse is getting worst, then that's good, it's the fastest way of getting rid of her"

"It's not, because the more its getting worst, the more we're being protective to her, that means you don't stand any chances of killing her" Hisoka said slyly and takes out his cards

"You're kidding me right?"

"But, no I'm not, I'm letting Ravielyn finish you off, she would get really pissed off if she didn't get to touch you" Hisoka walks away and Ravielyn gets in front of Kuroro immediately

"I don't get any chances of killing you with my bare hands, but at least I can do the finishing, say goodbye to yourself, Kuroro" she smile slyly and do her 'Hisatsu' and fainted

(Note : Her secret technique is takes the person blood and brush it to her lips, then the person will die immediately if she wanted it like that, but it requires so many Nen, it could faint her in a split second after using it)

"She fainted again.. Hisoka help me"

"Huh? With what?"

"I'll take her back to the mansion, can you clean up for me?"

"Yeah sure, leave it to me, and be careful of carrying her, she's heavy for sure"

"You shouldn't say that, if she hears you, you will be killed here and now Hisoka"

"Kowaii na, I'm just kidding ~"

"I don't know you could joke around"

"Huh? What are you saying"

"Nah, Nevermind, just get to work, see ya"

* * *

Killua carried the wounded Ravielyn back to the mansion, midways, he closed his eyes and stopped for awhile, he whispered to Ravielyn

"I don't want to lose you, I'm the one who cursed you back then, because I know, people will gets more protective towards you, I'm sorry for doing that.."

Ravielyn was still asleep, but she knows that Killua is whispering something, although she didn't hear what was it, as Killua continue walking to the mansion, Ravielyn tried to open her eyes

"Ugh.. K-Killua?!"

"H-huh? You're awake already?"

"Yeah.. how long have I been fainting?"

"About 10 minutes only"

"Oh I see.. where are we going now?"

"back to the mansion, where else?"

"I see.. anyways, when I'm asleep I thought you whispered something to me, can you tell me?"

"N-no, I mean it's nothing.. seriously"

"Ah sou, but your face didn't say so" Ravielyn give a flick on Killua's forehead

"W-what's that for? It hurts you know"

Ravielyn giggles "Killua, watch your step, you gonna fall and throw me up if you didn't see the stairs" She gives killua a flick again "Ouch! Hey, stop doing that, I'm really going to throw you if you didn't stop" Killua nagged at Ravielyn and he burst into laughter "Alrighty, just, get a little faster back to the Mansion, please?"

"Huh? What for?"

"I-its because…" Ravielyn's stomach growled

"You're hungry.. damn you"

"Yeah.. I am hungry, so get a little faster"

"Alright-alright.. anyways, Alluka is home already"

"W-what?! You're serious?"

"I've never been lying to you all this time"

"Uhm, yeah I think, Allukaa~~ my beloved sister~~ "

"You sounds like.. a mommy.."

Ravielyn freezed "WHAAAT DID YOU SAAAY?!"

"Nevermind, nothing, I said I love you"

"But I don't.. I think"

"Tch, Bakayaro, I'm really going to throw you now"

"If you dare let your own Fiancee get hurt, Sure.. I think..?"

"what's with that 'I think' emotion?"

"Dunno, Killua.."

"Huh?"

"I'm freaking hungry now, get me back to the mansion!"

"A-Alright!"

_I don't think that she actually could still smile even her curse was like.. it has very crazy amounts, its getting worst yet she could still smile of the pain.. I feel bad for cursing her.. _Killua thought, then he gets his head down

"Nee.. Killua? Are you okay?" _Actually, I know what are you thinking..I think.. Killua_

"Yeah, I'm okay, anyways, we're here"

Ravielyn turned her head "Woah, so fast!"

"Lol, we're going in"

Killua opened the door and gets inside immediately, Alluka and Gon was there

"Okaeri!"

"Tadaimaa.. Woah! Allukaaaa! You really is here~ " Ravielyn Jumps off from Killua and hugged Alluka

"Ravie Nee-chan! U-uh? Wha-whats wrong with you? Why are you full of bloods? And what with that wound on all of your body?!"

"Alluka I'm okay, just get into a little fight"

"No way! There is no way a little fight would be this worst" Alluka asked a chained-question while Gon and Killua was just standing there laughing

"D-don't laugh! Gon! Killua! Help me, h-heeey" Alluka bump on top of Ravielyn

"You killed someone again? Nee-chan! Didn't I told you to stop and have a rest until the curse wore off?"

"Alluka! Get off me, i wanted to take a rest, okay dear?"

"O-okay.." Gon and Killua was still laughing looking at those two arguing

"Alluka, you go play with Gon for awhile, I'm going to talk with Ravie"

"Eeeehhh? Me?"

"Yes, you, Gon!"

"Okaay~~ Alluka-chan, come come"

"Okay, Gon onii-chan!"

While Alluka is with Gon, Killua followed Ravielyn to her room

"Ravie, go take a bath and I'll be getting some bandages and I'll get you some food"

"How am I going to take a bath with this condition, Killua?"

"You can do it, I'll be taking the bandages and food for you, I give you 15 minutes bathing, 'kay?"

"Alright.."

* * *

While Ravielyn takes a bath, Killua gets out of the room and make some food for Ravielyn and bring some bandages for Ravielyn's wounds, not long after, killua gets inside Ravielyn's room and Ravielyn was already waiting

"Sorry to make you wait, I'm having hard time on cooking"

"It's okay…"

Killua put the food on the table, and take the bandages with him as he sits on the bed "Alright, now give me your back, I'll wrap it for you"

Ravielyn turned around and Killua started wrapping the bandages to her wounds

_It smells really Killua.. His hand are soft.. _Ravielyn thought "Killua.."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I'm hungry.. where's the food..?"

"Oh, here" Killua takes the food that he put on the table and Ravielyn takes it from Killua's hand

"Thanks.. Woah! Asparagus Soup!"

"Eh? You like it?"

"One of my favorite! How'd you know?"

"Well.. it's because I liked it very much too"

"Really? Then, here! Say 'Aaah'~" Ravielyn giggles

"W-what? You eat first, you say you're hungry aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but I want to see you eating it too~ "

"Oh god, I know what you're thinking about"

"What?"

"You were like 'Killua, please feed me' or something like that.. maybe"

"You're no fun! How in the world you guess it right on the spot?!"

"Your face says that!, alright, let me feed you, give me the plate" Killua feeds Ravielyn, but they didn't realize that.. Gon and Alluka peek into the window

"S-so romantic.." Alluka says

"Very.. cute couple aren't they Alluka?"

"Yes, Agree!.." Alluka sighs

"Huh? What's wrong Alluka?" Gon questioned

"When will I be like them…"

"Huh? You will get your own too!"

"Gon onii-chan…"

"Yes? Alluka?"

"Will you marry me?"

"W-wait what? We're siblings you know, how can we be?"

"Weren't you the adopted of Zaoldyeck Family?"

"Well yeah.. but wasn't that not permitted?"

"You know, Ravie nee-chan is also the adopted of Zaoldyeck Family, that's why she's permitted to marry Killua nii-chan"

"What's wrong with Ravie's family?"

"The Valkyrie family disowned her because she kill her own family members"

"She kill her own family.. members?.. W-why was that happened?"

"Her brother almost kill me"

"Why did they want to kill you"

"It's a very long story, because of that, until the end, she raged and killed her own brother immediately, because okaa-sama really grateful of Ravie nee-chan, they let Ravie nee-chan to live here and.. it's decided, Ravie nee-chan is now Killua nii-chan's Fiancee.. something like that"

"Ah sou… I think its really complicated and kind of long story"

"So.. Gon nii-chan.. will you marry me?"

"B-but Alluka.. we just met.. eventhough I already know much about your from Killua, I don't think we'll be suited yet.."

"I've actually watched you, and I think I've taken a liking to you.. Gon nii-chan.."

Gon Reddened "A-alluka.. how about if you give me time to know you by person?"

"Uhm sure.. but.. we should make this a secret from Killua nii-chan and Ravie nee-"

"Hey! I heard that!" Ravielyn scream and runs to the window, then open the window

"W-wha?! Ravie nee-chan…"

"K-Killua?!"

"Geez you two.. you didn't notice that Killua and me was here?"

"Y-yeah.." Alluka and gon said simultaneously

"You really will make a good couple Gon, Alluka" Ravielyn smiled at them

"Ravie Nee-chan!"

"Huh? What is it? You don't like to?"

"I-It's not like that!" Alluka face reddened

"Hhmm… You're just shy aren't you?" Ravielyn pinches Alluka's cheek

"Ravie nee-chan! I-It's embarrassing you know!"

"Wakatta, well then, I think you two needs time"

"What do you mean by that, Ravie?"

"You, Gon and Alluka needs time to make up things, I thought you will love being together alone without anyone interfering you.. I think so?"

"R-Ravie?! N-no one have ever tell you that!"

"Oy, Gon! You will have a good couple with Alluka, okay? Please don't hesitate on loving her, for real!" Killua then walked away with Ravielyn which is laughing badly

"Damn you, Killua!"

"Pfft, Go and propose to Alluka now!"

"H-hey! You should do it first to Ravie, Killua!"

"Oh I will do ASAP" Killua kneels down "Ravie.."

"E-eh? K-Killua?" Killua pulls Ravielyn's hand

"Will you marry me?" Killua said with a really serious expression that Ravielyn couldn't tell if its real or not

"K-killu…?"

"I wont force you though, but at least I'm saying it.. "

"Killua, you're being serious?"

"At least.. I am.."

Killua proposed to Ravielyn and Gon was being in-Love with Alluka, what will Ravielyn says.. a Yes or a No..?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you didnt get boring on reading my fics, love ya 3 Please review if you like my story, I'll be Releasing the new chapter ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Sorry for the OOCness! XD but you will know some of the Valkyries Members~ Please Enjoy ^3^

Disclaimer : i Do not own Hunter x Hunter!~

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Will you marry me?" Killua said with a really serious expression that Ravielyn couldn't tell if its real or not_

_"K-killu…?"_

_"I wont force you though, but at least I'm saying it.. "_

_"Killua, you're being serious?"_

_"At least.. I am.."_

_*Flashback Ends*_

"So.. Will you marry me, Ravie?" Killua asked so pleased

"Killu-" She stopped midways and her phone rangs "Sorry.. I got a call from Hisoka"

"Alright.. that's okay then" Killua gets his head down _If just I'm faster.. Damn! This chances wont happen for the second time _Killua bit his lips as he thought so

"So, what is it Hisoka?"

"You have to come, ASAP"

"Where?"

"York Shin City"

"What for? If it's for auction im not participating"

"Just come!" In the last Hisoka screamed and Disconnect the phone immediately

"What the hell Hisoka wanted?! Why did he order me-" Ravielyn then feel Killua's kissing her, she couldn't do anything but shivering, they freeze for a while and Killua pulled back

"Sorry to kiss you without telling you"

"N-No it's okay.. actually.."

"Hmm? Actually, what?

"I.. wanted to say.. Yes I do.." she reddened and turn her face away

"W-what? Are you serious?"

"At least I am being serious! Geez!" she run to the bathroom and lock herself in Killua tried to reach her but nothing came out, so he decided to wait in the bed

"Baka Killua.. making me feeling like this" she murmured and she take a shower "…" she became silent for now…

"Ravie..? Are you still there?" Killua stay in front of the door waiting for Ravie to come out and not long after Ravielyn came out of the bathroom and hugged Killua immediately

"W-what.. What's wrong? Ravie?"

"Where have you been this all time.. I waited for you to propose to me but you never did, do you know that Hisoka already proposed to me before you did?.."

"W-what?.. are you serious? Then what did you say?"

"I didn't accept him because I only waited for you! You know, I hate you for making me wait.."

Killua gets his head down "Why.. I couldn't know about your feelings.. why did I make you wait for a long time.. Ravie.." Killua tightened his hugs "I'm sorry to make you wait, I loved you for a long time… And this time, I'm the one who's going to marry you" Ravielyn gets silent

_Why.. where have you been all this time Killua?.. If I didn't reject Hisoka, do you know what will happened? That's something crazy in the world you couldn't even resist you know! Baka, Killua.._ she thought to herself "Killua.."

"Hmm? What is it?" He loosen up his hugs

"I gotta go.. if no, Hisoka could kill me in just a split second…"

"Yeah sure, be careful on your way" Kissed Ravielyn's forehead "by the way, change your clothes first?"

"No, I don't need"

"But you're wet, how in the world you don't need?"

"I'll just change the clothes on my way there"

"Okay then.. be careful though"

"Mhm, See ya killua~ "

Killua couldn't do anything but wait for Ravielyn to come back, and he go to Ravielyn's bed

"Damn you, Hisoka… I'm really glad she choose me more than you, if just she choose you, it's the end already!" he muttered to himself and scream "ALLUKA! GON! COME HERE!"

"Y-yes onii-chan?"

"What is it Killua?" Gon questioned

"Now its your turn Gon, propose to her!"

"W-whaat?!" Gon and Alluka said simultaneously

* * *

Meanwhile, Ravielyn who go meets Hisoka

"Yo, Hisoka…"

"You're late again"

"Yeah, sorry.. so what was it?"

"You see there?" pointing at a big building

"Yep, what's with that?" Ravielyn questioned

"Use your formal dress and let's go there"

"Hey! I told you, I don't want to participate in the auction!"

"It's not that we participate, someone hired us to do our job"

"Ah I see.. so we're disguising, right?"

"Yeah, oh and act like we're couple so people wont be suspicious looking at us"

"Damn, this is what I thought at first, but nevermind, as long as I got money! Lol"

"You're just all money and money in your head" Hisoka laughed "At least I'm not the one who only thinks about…"

"About what? Huh?" Hisoka gazed at Ravielyn

"Nothing, Haha! Right let's go already!" Ravielyn grimaced to Hisoka

"Hmm.. alright then"

Hisoka Followed Ravielyn gets inside the building, until they see the Inju's there

"Trashes.." Ravielyn whispered to Hisoka

"They're our target here in the building"

"Ah sou.. can I kill them now? I'm thirsty of bloods"

"No, not now, you have to wait until the auction is started"

"Tch, no fun! By the way, can I kill all the people in the auction?"

"Yeah sure, I think there's no objection to it, I wanted to do that too at the beginning"

"Ah sou, let's get to Hall B, where the auction will be held in" Ravielyn walked in front of Hisoka

"Rav, watch your step, they're looking at you"

"Stop calling me that, anyways I know already, they know this scent, it's a very typical scent of the Valkyries"

"Wait, you know about the Valkyries?"

"I'm one of them, but they disown me because I Killed my own brother, eventhough I should be the 4th heir of the family, I managed to kill my brother without hesitation"

"You're very honest, and I cant tell whether you're from the Valkyries or not, seriously.."

"Don't ever mention the name of the Valkyries, oh wait.. the other Valkyrie members are here!"

"Huh? How can you tell?"

"Just, shut up and follow me, run a bit, Hisoka.."

"Ah okay"

* * *

Hisoka followed Ravielyn who was running toward the 5th floor, and she opened the door immediately, thus, they see the other Valkyrie members

"Oh how ironic, I met the Valkyries again"

"It's been awhile, onee-sama, I already predicted you're coming here" Ravielyn's ex-little brother greeted her

"Oh, I thought so too, I don't intend to fight you anyways, you are not my target, but.. I think I'm thirsty of bloods, so I might kill you here and now, Rei-kun~"

"Oh just come and- What the hell?! You teamed up with Hisoka?!"

"Oh yes, you know about Hisoka?"

"I-I should get going now! Fare-"

but unfortunately Ravielyn was there in front of him

"You are not going anywhere, Rei-kun"

"I'm going to tell okaa-sama ! I'll made her punish you!"

"But I'm no longer the Valkyrie! I'm now the Zaoldyeck member, got that? Well anyways, mo- I mean, your mom will die, just look at there"

"W-wha?! O-Okaa-sama!" Rei screamed who see his mom was being murdered by Hisoka

"You.. Bastard! Gets off my okaa-sama!" Hisoka throw Rei's mom and get near him

"What did you say? Are you out of your mind huh?"

"Shut UP!" Rei stabbed on Ravielyn with a Poisonus blade and she spilled out of blood

"What THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Hisoka screamed to Rei "KILLUA WILL COME, YOU'RE FREAKING DEAD, YOU KNOW THAT?!" The first time Hisoka screamed out very loud

"H-Hisoka… A-Anoo.. I.. I didn't mean to..-"

"It's too late, you're dead already" Hisoka pointed on Rei's back, there is Killua who's standing there behind Rei, he gives Rei a really deadly gaze

"Get your freaking blade off her!" Killua forced Rei who was shivering because Hisoka and Killua who was staring at him

"O-okay.." Rei takes his blade off Ravielyn who was in a excessively pain

"You know, you're going to die now?" Killua pointed his claws to Rei's neck "And you too, Hisoka, why did you let her get stabbed all of the times?! What the hell are you doing seriously, HUH?!"

"Y-You can.. stop.. I'm okay, Killua…"

"Damn, You're lucky.. If Ravie wasn't here, you'd die eventually.." Killua walks to Ravie who was in a pain "You sure, you're okay?" Killua hugged Ravielyn "I'm really worried about you.. why are you.. still doing this?"

"I'm hired to kill the Inju's but.. My senses are really sensitive that I'm also thirsty of blood so I almost end up killing some random people other than my targets"

"Ah I see, are you sure you okay?"

"Mhm, anyways.. Hisoka.."

"Okay.. we got a guest.."

"Inju's.." Ravielyn stands up and waited the guest to come in, and her instinct are right, it's the Inju's

"Oh oh, so you're the one who disguised as a couple back then right?"

"Yeah we did, how'd you know about our arrival?"

"Your Aura looks very dangerous"

"Ah sou.. well now, since you're all here, I think I don't need to look for you, I can just.. kill you immediately"

"Oh oh oh.. don't be so cocky little girl" one of the Inju's said with a really annoying tone that it makes Ravielyn pissed off

"Tch, you just need to count to 5, I'll be getting to kill you.. 5 seconds from now.." Ravielyn takes out her blade and go toward the inju's, and she counted.. _5…4…3…2…1…_ she thought

"Okay, I'm done" She dropped her sword and the sword vanished then she turn her head the Inju's were dead without their head "I don't like this.. for real!" She walked back to where Killua and Hisoka is "Anyway.. Killua"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why are you here.. and how you know I'm here…?"

"Ask Hisoka.."

"Hisoka? What did you do?"

"I only messaged him that you're stabbed"

"HISOKA!" Ravielyn Slapped Hisoka "What if there is other Valkyrie member here, huh? That will be trouble.."

"Sorry for that.. I didn't know"

"It's too late.. nevermind that, Get me back to the mansion, my feelings kind of..-" Ravielyn turned her head to the right and she sees shadows _Damn, I think.. The other Valkyries really is here.. Shit! I'm very lame.. why I couldn't feel them at the beginning? Did they just arrived? Or what? I couldn't tell.. their scent is really typical of someone who wanted to kill.. I hope Killua hadn't notice it _She thought as she didn't realize that Hisoka was already discovered also

"Rav, come here a bit" "Don't call me that! And.. what was it?"

"The other Valkyries are here, they wanted to kill us" Hisoka whispered very soft that only Ravielyn can hear him

"Yeah I know, make sure that Killua hadn't notice it" Ravielyn whispered back

"Okay, leave it to me" Hisoka whispered back and go beside Killua

"What the hell? What are you doing here, Hisoka?"

"Rav wanted you to carry her to the mansion, she wanted to go with you"

"Ah okay, Ravie, come"

"Hmm? What is it?" Ravie get nearer to Killua and Killua carry her bridal style

"W-what?!"

"Hisoka said you wanted to go home with me, so I'm carrying you"

"Oh.. yes.. T-thanks hisoka"

"My pleasure, Okay, you guys go ahead, I'll be enjoying the fun"

"Alrighty, Take care, Hisoka, don't die or Ravie will get lonely without her co-worker around"

"Alright alright, see you two later~"

Killua bring Ravielyn to the mansion, meanwhile.. Hisoka still there

"You can come out now, Valkyries! The two of you will fight me!" Hisoka licked his lips looking at the Valkyries

"So.. you think you can beat us if you're alone?" Rei smiled slyly

"Don't get too cocky now Hisoka!, you go no chances against us, right Ria?" Ria, his younger sister nodded

"Whatever you say though, at least you got no chance on even touching me, Rei" Hisoka said with a sly tone

* * *

Meanwhile Ravielyn and Killua"Killua, can you re-wrap the bandages for me later?"

"Yeah, sure why not" Killua smiled to Ravielyn and she smiled back to Killua

_I'm not sure though.. why did you challenge them.. Hisoka? Please come back alive.. No matter what it is, I thought you're going home by yourself but.. you challenged them? You stupid Hisoka! _Ravielyn thought as she didn't realize that Killua has stared for her…

* * *

To be Continued guys! Thanks for reading! I'll be updating soon ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Anoo.. Hello minna-san, i'm back now :3 here's the next chapter! please R&R ^3^

Author : Ehm, Sorry for my OOCness, Bad Grammar/ Typos! forgive me but please R&R ^3^

Disclaimer : I Do not Own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I'm not sure though.. why did you challenge them.. Hisoka? Please come back alive.. No matter what it is, I thought you're going home by yourself but.. you challenged them? You stupid Hisoka! _Ravielyn thought as she didn't realize that Killua has stared for her…

_*Flashback ends*_

* * *

Killua bring back Ravielyn to the mansion and tell her to wait at her room, as he will bring the bandages and re-wrap it for her, it didn't take long that Killua gets inside Ravielyn's room

"You know, Ravie…" as Killua re-wrapped the bandages "What is wrong with Hisoka? You think of him much, did something happened ?" Killua knows that was a bad idea to ask, but he was already tired of Ravielyn's emotion being all sad

"N-Nothing.. at all.." as she gets her head down

"Don't lie to me, I know what was in your head, even the Valkyries that was there, I know it all.. Ravie, I have been living with you for 2 year already!" Killua get impatient as he done re-wrapping the bandages and stands up

"Don't leave me.. Killua.." she said with a really small voice that Killua almost can't hear her

"Damn, I couldn't get mad to you, I wonder why" Killua smiled and hugged Ravielyn from the back "You're just.. a really silly girl" He closed his eyes and began taking her to bed "I think you're now tired, please sleep.." he rubbed Ravielyn's hair

Ravielyn began crying all of sudden "Hisoka.. challenged Rei and Ria" she slowed down her voice, hoping that Killua didn't hear what she was saying

"You're just being too concerned about him, he will manage to survive somehow, he's like a monster in disguise" He smiled and he wipe Ravielyn's tears "You should not cry, It doesn't suit you" He kissed Ravielyn's forehead and get off the bed

"Where are you going?.. I thought I wanted you not to leave me" she pulled the blanket

"You sounded like a little girl" Killua sat back to the bed looking at his fiancée "You should get more rest now.. I'll contact Hisoka for you, how's that?" He sees Ravielyn just nodded "Damn, as I thought so, you really is going to sleep if I say that.. Well then, oyasumi.."

"Oyasumi.. Killua.." as she closed her eyes and began sleeping, Killua didn't leave the room and started to fall asleep either

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisoka who stayed in the building, manage to kill Rei without hesitation

"You're very strong yourself, Rei-kun~ " Hisoka smiled slyly

"O-onii.. sama.." Ria who was just standing before, run and hugged Rei "How dare you kill Onii-sama?! Who do you think you are? You're in the way, you killed the heir of Valkyrie family!" Ria stands up "I will show you no mercy!" Ria's eyes turned brown

"Oh.. you got the similar eyes with Ravie there, anyways, if just Ravie wasn't disowned, She will be the heir you know?" Hisoka smiled slyly

"Of course I got the same eyes with her! Oh and, its her fault she killed the oldest brother we had! She have to be punished, anyways, chatters ends here" She get really angered and face Hisoka head-on by herself

"I wonder what will happened to you? You might die or maybe I will let you alive" Hisoka takes his cards out

* * *

Thus, Killua who fell asleep with Ravielyn woke up

"Shit, I fell asleep.. I made a promise with her, I couldn't broke the promise" He takes his phone on the table and call Hisoka, he did not wait long Hisoka connected on the phone

"Yo, Killua, what was it?"

"Ravielyn was concerned about you, are you okay?"

"Mhm, yeah I'm good.. I managed to kill her siblings"

"Tomorrow come drop by our mansion, don't make her sad, well then, I only asked that, so.. goodbye~"

"Bye~ " Hisoka hung up the phone and Killua sat down on the bed looking at Ravielyn who was asleep

"Ravie.." Killua smiled and rubbed Ravielyn's head until he fell asleep

* * *

The next day, Ravielyn was awake earlier than Killua

"It's not as expected, are you that tired, Killua? You fell asleep in my room.." she giggled and pull the blanket to Killua "Thanks for last night, you didn't broke your promise and tell Hisoka to come.. I know everything just now" She kissed Killua's cheek and she go out of the room

"R-Ravie nee-chan.." Alluka was standing in the dining room

"Oh Alluka!" Ravielyn run and hugged Alluka

"I'm married to Gon onii-chan!" Alluka smiled

"I know it already, I sneak into Killua's memories somehow, but.. Don't tell him, Its our secret, okay?" Ravielyn rubbed Alluka's head and she walked out of the Mansion

"Yes.. onee-sama" Alluka walked back to her room as she watch Ravielyn opened the door and vanished from her sight, she sighed

* * *

Once she was out..

"I know you were here, Hisoka.. come out" Ravielyn sighed heavily and turned her head to the right

"You're just too sharp.. oh well.. yesterday night, Killua asked me to come, you need anything?"

"Oh yes, absolutely! Tell me about your.. fight with my siblings yesterday" Ravielyn gets curious

"Where do I start?"

"From the beginning.. Don't talk here, someone might know.. use the.. same method I do to Killua, kay?"

"Orite~ " Hisoka follow Ravielyn to the back room and they sat on the couch

"close your eyes" Ravielyn ordered Hisoka and Hisoka followed what she said

Hisoka's Flashback

* * *

"_Whatever you say though, at least you got no chance on even touching me, Rei" I say confidently_

"_You're just way too cocky, I think I should really exterminate you first, then I can get rid of onee-sama for the Valkyries!"_

"_Onii-sama.. you shouldn't treat Hisoka like that, he creeps me out" Ria grinned in front of me, I know that she was teasing me but I pretend to don't know_

"_Oh yeah right! Because he got no chance to fight us isn't he? Right Ria?" he stared at me and I gave him a boring expression as red vains popped out of his head "Your expression sounds boring, should I make it to a painful expression? Hisoka?"_

"_Oh sure, that'll be fun!" I'm being energized as the fight begun, it's because I make the first move_

_Rei unsheathed his blade and tried to harm me with the same blade as Ravielyn have, I managed to escape it, I grinned to Rei his face looked so confused why I grinned over the blade, yeah, he didn't notice that there is already a trap I set for as he run towards me, he's activating the trap._

_***Boom!***_

_I heard the trap was all activated and began attacking Rei who can't do nothing but bear with it, I didn't think that he still stayed alive of all that traps, but he was in a very excessive pain, I turned my head to the left a bit, I know Ria was going to attack me, but I gave her a death glare as if I was saying "you dare come closer, Rei will be in hell for now, It's my fight between him now, don't you dare to intervene" as I licked my lips that I think I gave her a really 'creeps me out' expression, I turned my head to Rei again, he was still willing to fight, so I waited for him to come, because I know that he'll be dead sooner or later, but his will to kill Ravielyn was very strong, He seems like Gon, whatever happened, he will not give up his will, until the end, I grinned to him and jump to his back and take his blade, I whispered "You wont be able to kill Ravielyn, I wont let you"Hisoka smiled slyly "please say goodbye to your life"_

"_Y-You're very strong.. Hisoka.. but, I will not Die here, no matter wh-" Rei stopped because Hisoka already cut off Rei's head, which made Ria screamed _

"_You're so noisy! Even though you're already going to die, you still talk much! Anyways, you're very strong yourself also Rei-kun~ " and Hisoka throw Rei's body_

"_O-onii.. sama.." Ria who was just standing before, run and hugged Rei "How dare you kill Onii-sama?! Who do you think you are? You're in the way, you killed the heir of Valkyrie family!" Ria stands up "I will show you no mercy!" Ria's eyes turned brown_

"_Oh.. you got the similar eyes with Ravie there, anyways, if just Ravie wasn't disowned, She will be the heir you know?" Hisoka smiled slyly_

"_Of course I got the same eyes with her! Oh and, its her fault she killed the oldest brother we had! She have to be punished, anyways, chatters ends here" She get really angered and face Hisoka head-on by herself_

"_I wonder what will happened to you? You might die or maybe I will let you alive" Hisoka takes his cards out "I didn't use my card to Rei, he is very easy to kill, I missed my card already" Hisoka smiled slyly_

_The fight begun once again, I'm not tired even a bit, I don't know what kind of Nen she had so I keep my eyes alert, but the Aura seems very strong, I could not let my guard down, I looked around, I didn't see anything, she vanished from my sight! "Damn, what if she hit me from the back?" I thought to myself and I keep calm so that I wouldn't look suspicious I was right that she hits me from the back, I tried to figure what ability she used, I still can't think of it, so I throw my card to her, and it missed, No! she vanished again.. it was like an Illusion, then.. where is Ria? Oh she-_

* * *

Hisoka opened his eyes, turned his head to Ravielyn "What's wrong? Ravie?!" Hisoka shakes Ravie's body "Damn, I think I will take her to the mansion" Hisoka carries Ravielyn and run to the mansion, as he got there, he opened the door.. Killua was there

"Did she fainted again?" Killua runs to Hisoka as he nodded "Let me take her to her room" Hisoka nodded and let Killua carry her to her room

"She sneak in my memories because she wanted to know what happened yesterday"

Killua turned his face and nodded "You can come, Hisoka"

"Alright" Hisoka followed Killua to Ravielyn's room

This is the first time Hisoka came inside Ravielyn's room, it was very big, Killua put down Ravielyn to her bed

"It seems.. she got kinda shocked" Hisoka sighed

"Huh? Why was she shocked?"

"Because I kill Rei, maybe?"

"Woah, you really did kill him? But that can't be she was shocked because of that"

"Well yeah, maybe we could ask her later when she wakes up?"

"Mhm, we can ask that, but.. don't you think it's kinda weird?" Killua scratched his head "Also her breathe isn't normal" Killua rubbed Ravielyn's hair and he gritted his teeth

"Killua, are you okay? Look at her now"

"Oh, yeah I'm okay" Killua turned his head and looked at Ravielyn who was in a pain "Huh? Just awhile ago.. I think that there is nothing wrong, why now?"

"Can I ask you?"

"Uh, sure? What you want to ask now, Hisoka?"

"Let's go out of her room, if she hears, it'll be really dangerous"

"Oh, okay" Killua nodded and go out with Hisoka "Ehm, so let's hear what you have to say"

"Did she have another siblings other than Rei, Ria and her Brother?"

"She have one she said" Killua thinks hardly "Yeah, she said she have one, but her sibling was still inside her mother"

"Hmm.. it may be her sibling"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Valkyries have grudges against her right?"

"Yeah I think, why you ask?"

"It may be her new-born siblings by any chance sneak into her body and-"

GYAAAAAAA! Someone screamed from Ravielyn's room

"Ravie!" Hisoka and Killua said simultaneously, they get inside Ravielyn's room immediately

"What the?!" Killua shocked when he sees Ravielyn's eyes turned purple and she was covered by bloody tears

"K-Killua.. don't look" she covered his face and began crying all of sudden

"Killua you better do what she wanted" Hisoka covered Killua's eyes and Hisoka feels his hands getting wet "Yappari.."

"R-Ravie.." And he pull Hisoka's hand "I want to know" and Hisoka just nodded right away

"Killua.. it hurts.." She began crying more and more louder

"I can't do anything.." Killua gets his head down

"Shikatanai.." Hisoka takes his card out and began throwing it to Ravielyn

"Hisoka! What in the world do you think you're doing?! Don't harm her" Killua screamed immediately

"Don't stop me and just watch" Hisoka smiled slyly

"What the-" Killua's eyes widened, he sees Ravielyn catch the card that Hisoka throwed "Huh?! She.. she catch it?!"

"As I thought.. whoever your name is, please don't sneak into Ravie's body, but figures, you're one of the Valkyries right?" Hisoka licked his lips

"Woah, as expected of the 'Monster in Disguise', you know my true intention, let me introduce myself, my name is Rena, I'm 14 years old, I'm the youngest sister in the Valkyries" that Rena girl grinned to Killua and Hisoka "Woah, Ravielyn onee-sama is very good in choosing guys! Which one of you is Ravielyn onee-sama's fiancée ?" she licked her lips

_Killua.. I know you're mad, but please.. don't do anything stupid_ Ravielyn who was inside the deepest body that she had thought as she gritted her teeth and she began crying all of sudden

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^^', Please don't hate me for this OOCness ~


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Anoo.. for those who reviewed, thank you! also, i'm sorry for the late update.. w also.. Please R&R 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Hunter x Hunter!

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Woah, as expected of the 'Monster in Disguise', you know my true intention, let me introduce myself, my name is Rena, I'm 14 years old, I'm the youngest sister in the Valkyries" that Rena girl grinned to Killua and Hisoka "Woah, Ravielyn onee-sama is very good in choosing guys! Which one of you is Ravielyn onee-sama's fiancée ?" she licked her lips_

_Killua.. I know you're mad, but please.. don't do anything stupid__ Ravielyn who was inside the deepest body that she had thought as she gritted her teeth and she began crying all of sudden_

_*Flashback ends*_

"It was.." Killua gritted his teeth, knowing that if he said it, it'll be something reckless, but he wanted to save Ravielyn "Ravie's fiancée is.." he stopped midway

"Me, Ravie's fiancée is me" Hisoka move towards Rena

"Hiso-" Hisoka covers Killua's mouth

"You're doing something reckless, you wanted to save her right? So just watch and.. learn" He whispers softly to Killua and he nodded and he freeze "_I'm doing something reckless.. why I didn't think.._" as Killua thought so

"Oh so.. you're Ravielyn onee-sama's fiancée?" she pointed her fingers to Hisoka

"Yeah, then.. why so?"

"I want you to be mine too!" She walks nearer to Hisoka "Since Ravielyn onee-sama is.. I mean, we're in the same body, so I think what is hers, also its mine! Wasn't it?"

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do! You know..Ah!" she bashed herself to the wall "Stop struggling! Or do I have to force-" her left eyes turned Diamond Blue, which is Ravielyn's eyes "Force me ? by what?! You retarded, gaki!" Ravielyn voices out "You have to go out of my body, else you will lose your precious life" she has evil smirk on her face

"Huh?! Are you nuts? Or are you outta your mind?" Rena voices out "If you kill me, you'll be dead also!"

"No I won't! I will not die just like that!"

"Why you! Stubborn onee-sama"

"Don't call me like that, I don't even think of you as my sibling! You're my enemy, don't act formal in front of me"

"Then why are you still holding the Valkyries name huh?! Why don't you just steal that whoever your fiancée last name?"

"Ravie stop it! She's just provoking you!" Hisoka and Killua said simultaneously

"Don't stop me, I want to get this done by myself! Don't you dare interfere, else.. the two of you Go to hell already!" she snapped "Rena, we're going to settle this"

"Huh?! Yeah sure go on!"

"Off we go.." just when she wanted to jump off from the window, Killua grabbed her hands

"Ravie.. don't do anything stupid.. okay?" Killua hugged Ravielyn

"Killua.. J-just.. Okay I won't do anything reckless, don't worry about me, ne?" Ravielyn face away, avoiding Killua's kitty eyes

"Tch, whatever, do as you wish" He pulled back and slowly turn his head off Ravielyn so he wouldn't be too concerned as he doesn't want to see her to go

"Killua, come here" Hisoka whispered

Killua walks slowly to Hisoka "What is it? If you don't have anything important to say, just leave me alone" he sighed

"It's important, it's about her you know, hahaha" Hisoka sat on the chair

"Then, what it is?" Killua said in curiously

"You know, she.. already know about that secret" he sighed "I shouldn't have tell you this, but It's going to be hard, another day, when you two slept together, she tell me she snuck inside your memory, she knows all of the secret you're hiding from her, it's you know.."

"The curse? Am I right?" Killua banged his face to the wall "I know it already, but, i don't have the courage to tell her" he sighed "I shouldn't do this at the very first time"

"Killua, you know her secret ability?" Hisoka flicked his fingers "mind stealing, I don't know why but she named it Mind Stealing."

"Huh? What kind of ability is that? I didn't know about it, she never tells me" Killua leaned to the wall and stared at Hisoka "Tell me about it" he said in curiously again

"almost the same with Kuroro's ability, but, her ability is copying it, not stealing it" Hisoka explains

"Wait, anyway, why are you telling me this now?" Killua walks nearer to Hisoka "Wait, don't tell me.."

"Right on the spot, hahaha, she steals your antidote ability, so that's why she never tells you about it, or I could say, it's because she can do something about her curse" Hisoka explains again

"I wonder now, why did she keep it secret from me?" Killua questioned to Hisoka

"Well, I couldn't tell you more than that, she will kill me either way, oh and, you don't need to worry about her, she will be back as soon as possible she said" Hisoka walked out of the room

"Hisoka, thank you! I will apologize to her later when she comes back" Killua shouted and Hisoka just nodded

"Who in the world tells you to apologize, baka!" Hisoka whispers to himself and he smiled "Well now, you didn't hate him anymore right, Ravie-chan?"

* * *

Meanwhile Ravielyn and Rena who is separated from Killua and Hisoka

"Rena, use that technique, go out of my body now, we will fight fair" Ravielyn voiced out

"Tch, eventhough I hate how I look, I will do it anyway, you know, I shouldn't get the Valkyries reputation bad, I will do anything to make all the Valkyries to be happy" Rena gets out of Ravielyn's body, she uses her true form, she is much shorter than Ravielyn, with her purple eyes, her Hair is short "Oh now there, are you happy now? Let's get to the fight already! Oh and anyway, you don't want to use your true form?"

"No, this form is good anyway, I can kill you without my true form"

"Don't be to cocky, what if I kill you? What can you do though?" Rena takes out a Blade with a Rose form

"T-that blade, don't tell me…"

"Yeah, it's okaa-sama's ability, the day when your friend killed okaa-sama, I steal her ability" she smiled devilish

"Ooh~ let see, who will stand longer, The Valkyries or me?"

"Of course the Valkyries! There is no way you're going to win, oh and wait, the clown-looking guy sure tells me that he's your fiancée, but, why is Killua who's concern about you?"

"You sure are stupid aren't you? They're just luring me out, also.. if that time Killua says that he's my fiancée, I'm sure that you will prevent me from struggling so you can do anything with him, am I right?"

"You sure do talk a lot eventhough you're in that condition" Rena pointed to Ravielyn's left shoulder

"Woah woah, you really sure fast, naah~ it's just as expected of the Valkyries true form, right?" Ravielyn pull out a Rose that has been stabbed to her shoulder

"Tch, it didn't take any effect? What… EHHH?!"

"You're still a hundred years too early to follow me with your eyes"

"Y-you didn't use the Valkyries true form either.. what are you? A monster, huh?"

"I don't have time to explain that, I'm sure you will know by yourself just by fighting with me"

"Oh sure does, Come!"

(NB: I'm not really good with doing detail fight, but Ravie managed to kill Rena eventhough she is wounded badly, also with her ability, she copied the Rose blade ability from Rena)

* * *

Killua's POV

"She sure does took a long time, I wonder if she's okay.." I closed my eyes and start taking a long breathe "Ravie.. come back fast" I opened my eyes and then i jumped on surprise "U-uso.. Ravie? Since when were you there? A-and what's with that.. wounds?! Also-"

*Back to normal POV*

She put her finger to Killua's mouth "There's no need for you to ask, okay dear? Also, I just came back not long after you closed your eyes, sorry for concealing my presence"

"Ngg.. Okay, but.. can I talk something with you? Well of course you should treat your wounds first"

She sit beside Killua and she hugged Killua "You're going to talk about my ability, right? I'm sorry for not telling you about that, also, I know about the curse and everything.. Kil-"

He hugged back "I'm sorry, I don't intend to.. Wait, go change your clothes and I'll treat your wounds"

"Alright.. I think I don't need anything to concern anymore, right? Since you already knew about it.. anyway, mind if you take Gon here?"

"Yeah sure, but.. what for?"

"I'm going to copy his ability"

"But, wasn't that ability easy to do? Bisuke can even do that" *referring to Jan.. Ken.. blahblah*

"There's some hisatsu that Gon don't even know about it, and don't ever tell this to Alluka.. that's going to be.. trouble! And.. who is Bisuke? You're not cheating on me are you?"

"B-bisuke is Gon and my Teacher! Her name is Biscuit Krueger, d-don't get the wrong idea, I won't cheat on you, I swear!"

She laughed heavily "Seriously, you don't need to be panic like that Killua, oh so it's her, I wonder now, how old is she? I bet she looks older now, the last time I seen her is when im 4 years old"

"W-what?! You met her already? H-how does she looks alike? Using her little-girl-looking appearance?"

"Huh? I never seen her using any little-girl-looking or whatever you mention it, the last time I met her is, she's about 20 years old" she says, when she's changing her own clothes and let Killua treat her wounds

"20 Years old?! She's 62 now, the last time I met her is when I'm 14, she's about 57.. so if you're 4 then she's 47.."

"Oh I see, anyway-"

Someone knocked the door "I'm coming in" and he opened the door, gladly it was Gon they sighed in relief

"Ehh?" Gon started to realize that Ravie and Killua is staring at him "What is it guys?"

"Nice timing.." Ravie and Killua said simultaneously

"Ehhh? I don't know what you're talking about, what happened here? Oh and by the way, I bring food here, Ravie requested me"

"Gon!, you know she's home?!" Killua asked in surprise

"Yeah, she tell me and Alluka not to tell you that she's already home, she wanted to snuck from the window, she said.." and Gon realized that Ravie's giving him a death glare as she would say 'Why you! Didn't I told you not to tell it to him, nevermind then'

"Oh.. okay, anyway, what food did she requested?"

"Curry Ramen, she wanted me and Alluka to make it"

"Oh.. as long as it wasn't chocolates" Killua is not interested

"Killu~~ eat it too"

"Wait, No! It's not chocolates, I don't want it!"

Ravie takes out Chocolate Balls "This? You want? Then you have to eat Ramen!, and, Gon come here" she ignores Killua's cute face so that she won't fall to Killua's trap

Gon walk nearer to Ravie and Killua "Hm? Yees?"

"Do you have any idea about your ability?" Ravie looked at Gon and keep ignoring Killua who is still using his cute face

"No, what's with it?"

"I'll tell you later, I'm going to eat"

"Ehh? I'm going to go down for a moment, I'll ask Alluka to come here too, if that's okay though"

"Yeah sure" she takes the Curry Ramen and began eating it while gon is leaving the room

"Ravie! Why are you ignoring me"

"Nothing, I just don't want to look at your very cute face, I don't want to fall to your trap"

Killua facepalmed "So my super adorable face won't work on you again?"

Ravie chuckled "You know, you do that everytime I'm eating chocolates or whatever it is, so I know your trick!"

"You're just no fun, I want that, chocolate balls you're holding, please?"

"No way in the world I'll give you," she keeps eating until the Ramen is done "Alright, here your chocolates" I think she felt sorry for Killua

"Thank you~~" Killua began devouring the Chocolate balls

"Douita-" She felt like someone is hugging her from the back, she turned her face slowly "Killua?.."

"It's been awhile since we last hugged, I miss you somehow"

She chuckled "it's the first time I heard you say 'miss'"

"So what's with it? You don't-"

Alluka and Gon opened the door, their eyes widened "Ah, are we interrupting?" they said simultaneously

"No, it's okay" Ravie chuckled

"Ah yokatta" Gon said in relief "So what is this all about?"

Alluka give them a weird expression "What are you talking about?" she walked nearer Ravie "Onee-chan!" Alluka hugged her

"You will know is this about" she patted Alluka's head

"Okay.."

"So.. I'll tell you what's this about.." she said gently

* * *

Thanks for reading, see you next time!


End file.
